


Some Feelings Are Best Kept Hidden

by bethyloumarts



Series: Some Feelings Are Best Kept Hidden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Possible angst later, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyloumarts/pseuds/bethyloumarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie Harper and Dylan O'Brien have known each other forever, but Lottie has always wanted more than friendship. But when Lottie is asked to be a make up artist for Dylan's new movie "The Maze Runner", will he see her in a new light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My sister has written this Fanfic and has posted in here:
> 
> http://www.quotev.com/story/5473128/Some-Feelings-Are-Best-Kept-Hidden/
> 
> but she wanted to reach a bigger audience so I am posting it on here for her. It is her first fanfic so any comment/ideas/criticism are welcome. 
> 
> Please be patience with the posting, it may take her a while to write each chapter because of a little thing called school!

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock yelling at me to get up, honestly I think it gets louder everyday. I fumble around trying to find the off button so I can escape the constant beeping noise that right now seems louder than fireworks on new years eve. I finally find it and I have never been so happy to be plunged back into silence. I quickly stretch my arms before plodding over to my window. I draw back the curtains and am instantly blinded by the light so I swoosh them back shut again. I've never been a morning person.

I put my iPod on, click shuffle and skip the songs until I settle for Thinking Out Load by Ed Sheeran. I sluggishly throw on some clothes and apply as little make up as possible, then it's time to tackle the beast that is my hair. After what feels like hours of brushing, twisting and tangling I manage to get it into a neatish pony tail.

I check my phone and see I have a message from Dylan. I'm instantly put in a good mood.

Dylan: Meet me at Starbucks in 10 minutes I'm in the mood for hot chocolate:)

Me: Gotcha, see you there:)

So many people ask me how me and Dylan became friends and to be honest I don't really know. When I moved from England to America when I was about 7, Dylan was the first person who would actually talk to me at school, being the new kid and all. I guess we've been friends ever since.

Many people, especially girls, wonder why Dylan would want to hang out with me, I'm nothing special; I'm not pretty, I'm not that skinny either and I don't exactly have the best sense of humour. Some days I do ask myself why a successful actor would bother taking any time for me, but I'm thankful that he has. I really enjoy his company. More than I care to admit.

Ten minutes later on the dot I'm pulling into the Starbucks drive and, to my delight, Dylan is stood outside waiting for me, a sparkling white grin spreading across his face when he sees my car.

"Alright mate?" is what I'm greeted with.

"I'm alright are you alright?" Is my reply.

"All is good, all is good." His American accent is clearly coming through.

"Good good."

"Hm, great, let's go in."

"Let's" He opens the door and holds it for me, I thank him.

I've always loved Starbucks, it could be any time of day and it would still be bustling with people of all ages, kids shouting, parents shhing, teens being anti social, the people who work there shouting orders, and what makes everything better is that the whole place smells of freshly made coffee.

Me and Dylan would sometimes pop into Starbucks spontaneously and grab a hot chocolate, I think it's becoming a tradition as we've been 17 times in the past 3 months...not that I've been counting.....

We order the usual and sit down, we then catch up on what's been going on in our lives since we last met up (54 hours ago), his stories are so much more exciting than mine. He tells me about funny things that have happened on set of Teen Wolf and how he's been asked to audition for this new film which is based a book called, "The Maze Runner". He's so excited it's cute. All I can tell him is that I've done the make up for 3 weddings and yesterday I didn't have to pay for the bus, however boring these stories are, Dylan still looks like he's interested which I commend him for, since it would be easier to look excited whilst watching paint dry.

45 minutes passes quickly and before I know it Dylan is telling me that he has to rush off to an interview that he's already late for, and before I know it I'm back in my car driving home. Little does he know he made my day by asking me to Starbucks today.

 

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	2. A Very Happy Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl is on fire.... two chapters in two days?

Today I decided that I would be a lot more productive, since yesterday I did nothing after I went to Starbucks with Dylan. I went down to the shops and grabbed a couple of essentials that I had been meaning to get for ages and then stopped of at the park to check my texts, emails, Facebook notifications and so on, since my WiFi is currently broken and the park is the only spot with decent 3G in the whole city.  
  
I jump as my phone suddenly springs to life, playing 5 Seconds Of Summer's 'Don't Stop', it's one of my all time favourite songs and has been my ringtone for ages. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Dylan trying to ring me. My heart skips a beat and I wait a few seconds so I don't seem too excited that he's calling. Finally I pick up the phone,

  
"Dylan?"

"OH MY GOD LOTTIE GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED" He screams so loud that I have to pull my phone away from my ear so I don't go completely deaf, but seconds later I say,

"What?"

"You have to guessssss" It's good that he's stopped shouting but now it's like he's transformed into an annoying 5 year old.

"Fine, umm have you finally realised that British music is 100 times better than your American rubbish?" We'd had the argument going for ages about who's country's music is better, and I still stand by what I said about British music but Dylan is determined to convince me otherwise.

"Nope. You know that will never happen, besides this is much more exciting!" I'm really not in the mood to guess anymore so I give up.

"Ok then, tell me."

"Well," he begins "I've just got off the phone with the director of that new movie I was telling you about yesterday, 'The Maze Runner'. And he told me that I've GOT THE PART!!!!" He screams the last part so loudly that people who are walking by give me strange looks, but my thoughts are diverted away from the glares of random strangers.

I never thought the day would come when Dylan becomes more famous than he already is. I mean he's a series regular in hit tv show, 'Teen Wolf', a few years ago he was one of the main characters in a film called 'The First Time' and he was recently in a movie, 'The Internship', where he played another main character! And I guess you could say I felt a small pang of jealousy when he starts to tell me how he plays the main character, and how it's such a good opportunity because it's based on a book, and the book has sequels so therefore the film will have sequels, but I'm glad to hear him so happy.

"That's amazing!" I manage to squeeze in between him listing other actors that will be in the movie, such as Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Will Poulter, Ki Hong Lee and Kaya Scodelario, the majority, to my delight are British.

"Yeah but I haven't even got to the best part yet!" What could possibly be more exciting than landing a major role in a huge movie? "They said that you can be one of the make up artists on set! As long as you're ok with it!"

"Oh my." It takes a while for it to sink in. Me. Make up artist. On a real life film set. With real life actors. This is huge. To say it's the biggest job I've ever done is the understatement of the century. But it's also a dream come true. "THIS IS AMAZING!"And this time I'm the one shouting. "THANK YOU SO MUCH I DEFIANTLY OWE YOU ONE!"

"Haha it's no problem! Look I have to go, but I'll call you later, bye!" And with that, the line went dead and he was gone.  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	3. Meet Penny :)

So it's been 3 days since I got the call from Dylan telling me that I'm going to be a make up artist for 'The Maze Runner' and in that time I keep swinging from being extremely excited and being extremely nervous. All my life I've only ever done the make up for people's weddings so I'm not exactly what you call experienced. Nevertheless I'm trying not to make myself think that I can't do this.  
  
Even though I don't think I can.  
 No ssh Lottie you got this.  
 You haven't.  
 You have.  
 You can't do this.  
 You can.  
Oh my gosh seriously what is with my brain. Calm.  
  
 2 seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull out to see that I have a text message from one of my sort of good friends Penny. Me and Penny went to school together and we got on well, really well actually, the only problem is that Penny and Dylan never really got on. To put it bluntly, they hate each other. To the point where they can't even be in the same room, I don't even know what it is that makes them hate each other, they've just never seen eye to eye I guess. However being friends with both of them was really tricky so eventually I had to pull away from one of them and I'd known Dylan for longer, so I chose to let go of Penny, in the nicest way possible.

  
But I don't think that Penny ever realised this as she's clinging on to the friendship we used to have.   
  
 Penny: Hey! I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something this morning? We haven't met up in a while:( xx  
  
 Now usually I would blow her off with some lame excuse such as: Aww I would but I'm helping a friend move house so I can't sorry.   
But today I feel like I need to get my mind off the fact that on Monday, I will be meeting the cast and crew of Dylan's new movie, so I agree to meet her.  
  
 Me: Hi! Sure that would be great! What did you have in mind? Xx  
  
 Seconds later I receive a reply.  
  
 Penny: How about lunch at the new cafe that just opened round the corner from my apartment? Xx  
  
Me: Sure I'll meet you there in 45 minutes xxx  
  
 Penny: Sounds great xx  
  
45 minutes later I meet Penny where we agreed. She's exactly the same as she always has been: blonde, pretty, bubbly and very chatty. Which is fine unless you actually want to have a turn at talking. But as I haven't seen her in at least 5 months, I'm polite and let her tell me all about the 19 boyfriends she's had since we last talked and how they have all been mean and horrible and whatever, after a while I just tuned out.   
2 long hours later we finish lunch I tell Penny that I have to rush home and do something for work, we say our goodbyes and I almost run to the car before she realises that I never have to do anything for work.  
  
 Later that evening I get another text from her.  
  
Penny: I had a great time today, thanks for meeting with me. Xx  
  
 Me: No problem, sorry I had to rush off so soon! Xx  
  
 Even though I didn't have to rush off and I'm not really that sorry, it'll keep her happy I guess. Plus I hardly thought about the film make up thing all day.  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	4. The 4:30 Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is written just not posted yet!! Thank you for reading this!!

Today it wasn't the constant beeping of my alarm clock that woke me, it was my phone vibrating like crazy. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 4:30. 4:30?! Who the heck is phoning me at 4:30 in the morning? I lean over and yank my phone from it's charger to see who it could possibly be. Dylan. That's who's calling me at stupid o'clock. I should've known. 

"Hello?" All I can manage is a croak.

"Hey!" He replies joyfully. How is he sounding so awake at this time?

"Whatever this is, it better be good." I still can't quite manage to talk properly.

"I was just making sure that you were awake, don't want to be late on your first day now do we?" You have got to be kidding me.

"We agreed that I would meet you outside my apartment at 7. 7. Not 5, 7. That means I don't need to get up until 6. So that's not really a good enough excuse." There was a slight harsh tone to my voice, but I was tired.

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He sounds offended.

"I haven't even got out of bed yet Dylan, that's the point!" I was almost yelling at him, I've never yelled at him before, I instantly felt bad. "Listen I'm sorry, you know I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah I know." He chuckles but still sounds hurt.

"Yeah, so um see you at 7?"

"Mhm." Well this is just getting awkward.

"Ok well see you soon." I try not to sound so grumpy but it's hard when it's still so early.

"Bye" Dylan puts the phone down.  
  
My alarm does its usual routine and I slam it quiet. It takes me at least half an hour to pick out my clothes alone; nothing too casual but not too formal. It takes just as long to do my hair and make up. In the end I decide to straighten my hair and leave it down. By the time I've finished it's 7:03 so I run around trying to find my phone and keys.  
I rush down the stairs and out the door to find a nervous looking Dylan parked in the drive. Half a smile flashes across his face when he sees me but it quickly fades. I slump into the car and he looks annoyed at me so I try to clear the air.

"I'msorryaboutyellingearlier." I must've sounded really silly because it all came out as one big rushed word. Dylan smiles, showing his pearly white teeth, it seems genuine.

"No worries, I would've yelled too." His voice his gentle but very quiet, I had to lean in just to hear him. He still doesn't seem himself but I decide to leave it.  
  
He seems to cheer up during the drive to the studios. By the time we're parked, we're laughing, singing and dancing.  
It's not until the engine stops that I feel the nerves completely weigh me down. So much so that when Dylan tells me it's time to go, I can't move. He notices this and sits back down next to me.

"Hey don't worry, everyone on set is super nice. You'll fit right in." His voice is soothing but I'm still terrified.

"What if I can't do it?" My hands begin to shake slightly.

"I wouldn't have recommended you if I wasn't absolutely sure you could do it!" Those words, coming from Dylan, is exactly what I needed to feel better.

  
I unbuckle my seat belt and we head towards the studio.  
  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	5. Meeting the Cast and Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note extra tags have been added. As of today we are all caught up chapters being written. Hopefully more will be up by the weekend!

I push open the doors and I'm met with a massive bustle straight away. Everyone's busy, some are talking into a walkie-talkie, others are wheeling around costumes or props and everyone is carrying around pieces of paper which you can faintly see are highlighted in various colours. Everyone's hurrying about, except for a few people, they're sat in a circle, laughing their heads off, I don't know what at though, I'm too far away. They're all boys apart from one girl.  
  
I suddenly feel Dylan's hand on my back and I blush a little at the sudden touch. He's guiding me towards the laughing circle. 

"Time to meet the gang!" He's sounds excited for me to meet them, I'm looking forward to it too, I've been told a little bit about them. As we get nearer they notice us and look happy to see Dylan. I'm introduced to each one of them in turn and so I take the opportunity to memorize their names: Will, Thomas, Kaya, Ki and Blake. Blake look so sweet and about ten years younger than the rest of them, I bet his character is adorable.

I don't get to talk to any of them one to one before I see the director, Wes Ball, heading towards me. I suddenly become a little nervous, I shouldn't have worried though because all he does is welcome me to the project and point me into the direction of the make up department. Everyone round here is so friendly! I say a quick goodbye to Dylan and the rest of the cast, and make my way towards my new workplace for the next few months.  
  
I'm met by a middle aged woman called Andrea, she, like everybody else, is extremely welcoming. She takes me through the basics on how to do all of the different techniques and what products to use on different parts of the face, arms and so on.  
For the first few people, it's extras who I'm trying out the new techniques on. After I've plastered seven people in products that make them look like they've been working hard in the sun all day, Thomas walks through the door, which is at least ten inches smaller than him, so he has to duck down to get in the room. I watch Andrea who jesters at him to sit in the chair next to my station. I stare at her blankly for a few seconds, giving her my "Are you serious?" look. 

"You've got talent kid." She tells me in reply. I can't believe she just said that. I can't stop the grin from creeping over my face. 

"O-ok th-thanks." I stutter back, I sound like a complete idiot.   
  
Whilst I do his make up, Thomas tells me all about the movie. It sounds confusing but amazing all at the same time.

When I've finished, I take a step back and admire my work. I look at Andrea for her approval, she smiles and winks back at me. I'm guessing that's a good thing. 

"Wow Lottie this looks great!" 

"It's no problemo, say hi to everyone for me!" I do my best to fit in to the friendly environment.

"Will do." It's so nice to hear another British accent.   
  
Lunch approaches quickly and I eat with Dylan and the rest of the cast. They mostly run lines instead of eating, which is fine as they're all so fab at what they do.  
During the afternoon I'm mostly just doing touch ups, but the good news is I get to watch them all in action.  
  
It's amazing to watch Dylan do what he does best, acting. I've always admired how he can slip into the shoes of someone else so easily and make it look so incredible as well. He delivers every performance with such passion that it's impossible not to take your eyes off of him. And seriously, how do you cry on demand?! Everything he does in front of that camera is astonishing, no wonder he's so successful.  
  
Before I know it, it's time to leave. I already can't wait for tomorrow. I say goodbye to as many people as I can, but lots of people have already left. I'm just about to push open the same door I walked through this morning, when the butterflies I had in my stomach disappeared ten minutes after I arrived, when I feel someone behind me tap my shoulder. I whizz around and see Thomas, he towers over me and I would probably be scared of him if I did know how nice he is.

"Hey." He greets me.

"Hiya, you almost missed me, I'm just about to leave!" I try to be funny but it doesn't really work.

"Ha, so I was just um wondering if maybe, er, I could have your number?" His voice gradually gets quieter as he reaches the end of the sentence.

I stare at him for a second. Blink a few times. Then I slowly start to nod my head. That's when I realise that I should probably say something.

"Urm sure, I guess." I quickly scribble my number on a spare piece of paper I had lying around in my bag and hand it to him.

"Thanks, I'll text you sometime!"

"Yeah sure!" For a while we both just stand there, neither of us saying anything. The awkwardness is piling on heavier every second, I should probably leave. 

"Um Dylan's in the car waiting for me, so I should er-" 

"No, yeah, of course!"

"Bye then!" I wave as I slip out the door.

I hop into the car where Dylan is already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asks.

"Oh Thomas just wanted my, er, number." Dylan starts to wiggle his eyebrows at me and I let out a small giggle, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Just drive me home please, and stop doing that stupid thing with your eyebrows, it's creepy."  
  
 Today, honestly, couldn't have gone any better.

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	6. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter today... hopefully more over the weekend!

The days flew by, I loved everyday as much as the last, I didn't want to think about going back to doing weddings straight after this adventure is over. However, I push these thoughts aside and concentrate on today. Today I have my first day off for two and a half weeks.

I'm sat in my bed, eating cereal, wondering whether to get up and use the day to explore or just stay exactly where I am, all day. As if on cue, my phone lights up across the room. I scooch over a little until my mobile is within reach. I look to see it's a text from Thomas.  
  
Me and Thomas have been texting every day since I gave him my number on my first day on set. I'm glad that we get on so well, likewise with the rest of the cast, but I can't help but long for it to be Dylan on the other end of the texts. It's not that I don't like Thomas, but everyday I feel that I'm getting closer to him, I'm letting myself drift away from Dylan more and more, and that's the last thing I want.  
  
Thomas: Good morning! Sorry if I woke you, I've been told you're not a morning person. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this gathering thing I guess you could call it?! A few other cast and crew members are coming as well, we're going to hit the shops then grab a bite to eat later on. You up for it? Xx  
  
The first question that pops into my head is if Dylan's going, but I don't want everyone to think that I only go places with them if Dylan's there to hold my hand, so I tell myself that I will just have to wait and see if he's there.  
Nope, can't do that. Gunna have to text him in a bit to see if he's coming. But first I reply to Thomas's text.  
  
Me: Yeah that sounds cool! Where's everyone meeting? Xx  
  
I only have to wait a few minutes before I get a reply.  
  
Thomas: My place at 12:30. See you soon xx  
  
I already know where he lives as he told me once when we were texting, so there was no need for me to ask for directions.

12:30, that gives me two and a half hours to get myself up and ready as the time is now 10am.

I hop in the shower, give my hair a quick wash, pick out some clothes (leggings with shorts over the top, a top I bought a while ago which reads 'Forever Young', a small white cardie, paired with a pink pair of ballet pumps.) I get dressed, dry my hair, tie it up into a messy bun and apply my make up. By the time I'm finished, it's 11:56. It will take me about half an hour to get from my apartment to Thomas' house so I decide to leave now to make sure I arrive on time. Just before I walk through the door, I remember to text Dylan.  
  
Me: Hiiiii just wondering if you were going to meet some of the cast and crew today? Xxxxxxx  
  
I don't have time to wait for a reply. I stop half way to Thomas' place to re fuel my car. Before I leave I check my phone to see if Dylan has text me back. No reply. I try not to over think this but it's tricky when we usually reply to each others texts within seconds. All of a sudden I start to think of all kinds of horrible situations that Dylan could be in right now but it doesn't take long for me to realise how stupid I'm being and knowing him, he's probably still in bed, taking full advantage of his day off.  
  
I arrive at Thomas' house at 12:29. I ring the doorbell and, to my surprise, the door was opened not by Thomas, but by Will.

"Oh hey Lottie!" He sounds happy and I can imagine why. It's not often people like him come across a day off.

"Hi! Where is everyone?" I can faintly hear voices but I'm not sure where they're coming from.

"Just in the kitchen, I'll take you through."  
  
I can't get over how big Thomas' house is. I honestly don't think I will be able to find my way back to the front door from the kitchen.  
When I walk in, I'm met with smiling faces, Kaya, Ki, Thomas, Anna, one of the prop designers and Harry, I'm not sure what his job is exactly, but I've seen him help the cast run through their lines on set.  
  
They all greet me with a welcoming hug but I can't help but feel disappointed that Dylan isn't here.  
  
Just when I'm about to give up on the thought of him coming, I hear the doorbell ring.

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	7. The Girl with the Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh interesting chapter today..... my sister is turning evil....

I was suddenly filled with a mixture of relief and joy. But if Dylan was coming, the why didn't he text me?

"I'll get it!" Will sings whilst he half walks, half skips down the hall.

I hear the door swing open, I hear Will greeting the person standing there, I hear Dylan's voice, cheery as usual, today it seemed even more happy. My heart flutters. But then I hear another voice, a girl. All three people walk into the room. The girl is tall, slim and beautiful. She has soft brown hair which has been dip dyed blonde at the ends, and piercing green eyes, she has a noticeable incredible sence of style. Her teeth are sparkling white and every one of her features are in perfect proportion. She's stunning.  
I automatically feel jealous. Not just because of the way she looks, and how when she walked in, the whole room fell silent, and not because none of the boys can take their eyes off her, but because her hand is interlocked with Dylan's.

The couple approach me.

"Lottie, this is my, um, girlfriend, Grace." His hand un-twines from Grace 's and he uses it to gesture towards her. "And Grace this is my, er, friend from set, Lottie." He says to her, now waving his hands around me.  
  
Friend?! Since when was I made redundant to only a friend? Where did the best friend thing go? And from set? I've know Dylan for fourteen years, but he basically just said we'd only known each other for a few weeks! I all of a sudden get very confused. He's had girlfriends before, and he's never hesitated to call me his best friend. Plus why was I never told about her before now? I'd usually be the first person to know. So many questions build up inside my head, but of course I can't ask them now.  
  
I stick my hand out in front of me for her to shake. However she only looks at it, raises her eyebrows, then looks back up at me.

"See you around." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice that makes me want to throw up. If I didn't hate her before, I sure do now. Grace turned on her heel, flicking me in the face with her hair in the process, and strutted off to find the next lucky person who will have the delight of her company. "Well isn't she just lovely." I mutter to myself, but Dylan heard it.

"Hey she's not that bad." Urgh why does he have to defend her. I'm about to apologize for making a snap judgment when I remember how he introduced me. "And you! You're no better! Does fourteen years of friendship mean nothing to you?" My voice raises a little. 

"What do you mean?" 

I scoff. Like he doesn't know.

"Don't give me that. So what, you get a pretty new girlfriend, which you told me nothing about by the way, and we're no longer best friends? You now want the world to think that we only met whilst I was doing your make up on a film set? Well thanks, that makes me feel just fantastic." I get sarcastic when I'm angry.

"It wasn't like that! I just didn't want her to think that anything was going on between us!"

Yeah, sure.

"Oh so now you're ashamed of me?" I was yelling now, everyone's eyes were on us.

"For goodness sake Lottie, not everything's about you!" That was un necessary, and it hurt. I feel the tears spring to my eyes but I try to blink them back. "Oh fab, and now you're going to start crying, try not to be so pathetic." I don't know who this new Dylan is, but I don't like him one bit.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying so hard to push me out of your life, I wouldn't be." A silent tear runs down my cheek. 

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Are you kidding me? I've supported you through every break up, every nasty comment, and I've celebrated every success. What more do you want?" He's silent. "Well do you know what? Maybe you will be a lot happier without me around." The tears are streaming down my face now.

I make my way out, past everyone who's been shocked into silence, past a very sympathetic looking Thomas, and past Grace 's smirking smile.

  
As I storm out, I hear Thomas,  
"What the hell happened man?"   
  
I slam the front door, angrily unlock my car which is incredibly difficult with hands that won't stop shaking. I climb in and start the engine. I start to drive. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care, all I know is I have to get away from them. Away from Thomas. Away from Grace. Away from him.

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	8. Thank God for Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the writing, my sister has been epically busy. Thanks to everyone who reads this!

I drive for hours. By the time I get home, it's dark. I throw my bag onto the sofa and slump into bed. I can't be bothered to change, nor to brush my teeth, not even to shut the curtains. It dawns on me that today was mine and Dylan's first ever argument. Everything is suddenly too much and I break down. It sucks really because I'd only just stopped crying, and yet here I am, sobbing my eyes out. The worst part is that the fight wasn't even that bad, both of us could've been a lot harsher than we were. It was Grace's face just before I left that got to me. It screamed the words 'Step aside because I've got him now and there's nothing you can do about it.' Ugh. I have no clue what I'm going to do on Monday when I have to see everyone at work, but right now I don't want to think about it, since I have one more day off before I go back. For now I'm just going to lie here, crying into my pillow.  
  
The next morning I'm woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I stumble out of bed and try to find my phone in my bag which was still sitting on the sofa, from where I carelessly flung it last night. I quickly rub my eyes, clearing the sleep out of them and stare at the screen; it takes a short while for my eyes to adjust to the brightness, but when they do, I see that it's Thomas calling me. To be honest, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now, but if I had to choose someone to talk to, it would be him, so I answer the phone.

"Lottie! Are you alright?! I've been trying to call you for ages!" He says this like he genuinely cares, which causes a small smile to creep across my face.

"Yeah I'm ok. Sorry I missed your calls, I've only just woken up." My words come out slow and monotone.

"Oh ok. Listen, so you must be pretty upset about that argument with Dylan yesterday, so I thought that maybe I should, like, come round so you don't have to be alone." That was the last thing I expected to hear, I'm so humbled and can't say no.

"Wow thanks, that would be really great!"

"No probs, I'll be over in 20." He puts the phone down before I have a chance to say anything. I'm glad he's coming because he's right, I don't want to be alone.  
  
20 minutes later, Thomas arrives. I really hope that he's not planning to take me anywhere because I haven't even changed my clothes.

"Hey, I just realised that it was really rude of me to, you know, invite myself round. I just thought that since Dylan said that it was your first ever fight, you might be taking it pretty hard." Wait so what else did he say about me behind my back? "Dylan did seem really upset about the whole thing though, he left almost straight after you did. To my delight, he left Grace with us." I could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice at the end of the sentence. "So, what do you feel like doing?" Sleep is all I can think of but Thomas is being so nice I tell him that I would like to chill out and watch  a movie instead. "Sounds like a plan, what do you have?"

"Urm," my mind goes completely blank and I can't think of a single movie I own. Then one pops into my head. "Ooo what about Tangled?" I don't even try to hide the fact that it's one of my favourite films of all time. I'm a Disney fan and proud.

"I LOVE THAT FILM!" Thomas sounds so adorable, and it's great that I now have someone to share my not so guilty pleasure with.

"I KNOW RIGHT IT'S LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER!" We share an enthusiastic high five.

"Ok so you put the film on and I'll grab the snacks."

"You got it!" I say in my best American accent. I sprint into my room to my DVD collection, grab Tangled, and race back. "I've got it!" I sing to Thomas who's somehow already back with snacks.

"Ok so DVD, check. Food, check. I think we're ready to go!" 

We watch the whole film, from beginning to end, twice, not saying a word to each other because we can't keep our eyes off the screen. The only time either of us makes a sounds is when we're belting out the songs.  
  
After the film has ended, we decide to call it a day as Thomas said that he was meeting someone. I'll admit that I was disappointed when he said that he had to leave, but I'm thankful for him coming round here and cheering me up. Thomas said that he will call me later when he gets home, and we say our goodbyes. At least I now know that I will have at least one person to talk to on set tomorrow.

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	9. No. That's Not What I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different angle today!! Apologies for the slow writing. It's half term next week so we should have a lot more chapters for you then!  
> And on that note, thank you to everyone who is reading this. It's really doing wonders for my sisters confidence that so many people are reading it and liking it, and writing nice comments!!!

*Dylan's POV*  
  
"Well do you know what? Maybe you will be a lot happier without me around." No. That's not what I want. I'm stunned into silence. I feel tears jump into my eyes as I see water spilling out of Lottie's. I'm still speechless. What have I done? She pushes her way through everyone and I hear the front door slam shut.

"What the hell happened man?" Thomas approaches me, his voice soft but firm, I know he cares about Lottie so he will take her side no matter what I tell him. 

"Erm, I introduced her to Grace, and she sort of freaked out." My voice was a little shaky, I chose to leave out the way I introduced her. Thomas' eyes leave me and find Grace, who's already strutting towards us; I saw a flicker of anger in his expression but it was gone in a flash.

"Sounds like someone has some serious problems!" Grace chuckles. Why would she say that? This girl before me has transformed into something evil today. When we met, Grace was sweet, and charming. I really liked her, and I thought that Lottie would like her too, clearly not, and I see why. But now she's showing her true colours, it's hard for me to remember what she was like before.

"Excuse me?" Thomas questioned her. "What gives you the right to judge someone you just met?" I'm thinking exactly the same thing. Was she...jealous?

"I'm just saying, her reaction was pretty drastic if you ask me." She's still talking in her horrible sweet tone which, now I think about it, is really annoying.

"Yeah well no one asked you so if it's not too hard, be quiet." Thomas snaps. I can feel another argument brewing so I take it as my que to leave before more friendships are ruined.

"Hey guys I'm going to leave to, um, clear my head." 

"Okay, I'll come with!" Grace cooed. She's not coming anywhere with me.

"No actually, I'm going alone, you stay here, enjoy your day." I see Grace look hurt for about a second, but her judgmental smirk soon covered her face again.

"Oh yay." I hear Thomas mutter under his breath, the sarcasm clear in his voice. I quickly walk out of the house, nodding my head to every one to say goodbye.  
  
Lottie's car is already gone when I step outside. My house is only a 20 minute walk from Thomas' so I didn't drive. However I don't feel like going home. Usually in these situations I would go seeking advice from Lottie, but that's not really an option now. Instead, I decide to go to the park. I put my hood up to avoid getting recognised. It's not until I'm halfway to the park when I realise that I've been crying since I walked out the door.  
  
I find a bench in the park and sit there until dark. Whilst I'm there I think about the argument. I think about how I blew everything with a few selfish words. I think that because of me, years of friendship might have been thrown out the window. I know I can't let that argument be our last words to each other. I start thinking. What can I do to get her to forgive me. I know it will be tricky because it was our first argument. I'm drowning in thoughts when the sound of my phone snaps me out of it. It's a text from Grace. I hesitate before opening it.  
  
Grace: Hey where are you? Xx  
  
If this was any other girl, I would think that they were worried about me, but since this is Grace, I know she just wants to make sure I'm not with Lottie. My fingers do a funny dance over my phone while I try to think of what to say back.  
  
Me: I'm at the park but I'm about to go home.  
  
Grace: Ok, you want me to come over? Xx  
  
Me: Nope it's ok, I want to be alone for a bit.  
  
She didn't reply to this, so I decide to make my way home. I still haven't thought of the perfect way to apologize to Lottie, but I still have another day to think of a way to tell her how truly sorry I am on Monday. I just hope she will still care enough about me to listen.

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	10. Brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister doesn't like this chapter but I still think it is good! I think its mainly because she had to read it so many times!!
> 
> As always comments and suggestions are more than welcomed!

*Dylan's POV*  
  
That night I can't sleep. Even though I still have another day until I'm faced with Lottie, I'm nervous already. I toss and turn for what feels like forever, trying to think of ways to ask her for forgiveness. What's making me feel even more sick is that I don't know how long Lottie will hold a grudge for, and I don't know if she will be willing to accept my apology either. I try my hardest to push these thoughts out of my head, but whenever I'm successful at doing so, they spring straight back within seconds. I don't think I've ever been this worried before.  
  
I must've managed to drift off for a while because when I'm woken up by my alarm clock, which I forgot to turn off again, it's light outside. I swing my legs round my bed and heave myself up, which is pretty tough with only a few hours sleep. I'm constantly thinking of ways to apologize, without even realising I'm doing it. It's like I no longer control what my mind thinks anymore. I decide that I need help as I'm not getting very far on my own. I rack my brain trying to think of who's the best person to call. I realise that I need someone heard and knows a bit about what happened. There's only two people that I can ask. One of them is Grace, defiantly not. She won't even want anything to do with the situation, and I don't want her help either. I don't know why, but recently I've realised that I don't really want a anything to do with her. Like I've suddenly seen her true nature, and now I have no interest. So she's not going to be much help. I need Thomas. I switch on my phone and search my contacts for Thomas' number. The phone starts to ring, but only for a few seconds before he picks it up.

"Hey Dylan, what's up?" I'm slightly shocked by how awake he is for 8 am, he sounds quite proud too, like he's just achieved something.

"Hey I kind of need your help with something, it's about Lottie."  I'm hoping that if I tell him that Lottie's involved, he will agree to help.

"Ah well listen mate, I have, um, plans for today. Really sorry." He mumbles.

"Oh, that's ok. Don't worry." I guess I'm by myself then.

"Hey but do you know what, it might not take all day. So how about if I can make it, I will send you a text when I'm on my way?" I have feeling that he thought I sounded a bit desperate, probably because I am.

"Ok sounds good, thanks man." I try to play it cool so Thomas doesn't detect the panic that's inside.

"Alright, well maybe see you later. Bye." I can't help but think that he's rushing me off the phone, his plans must be very exciting for him, whatever they are.  
  
Because Thomas might not be coming until late or even at all, I decide to start brainstorming. I pull out a piece of paper and pen and start to write down ideas. I end up scribbling over every single one. I really hope he can make it.  
  
I'm writing down ideas all day, but I come up with exactly zero good ones. I check my phone every five seconds to see if Thomas has text, but there's nothing. I feel myself deflate a little because it's coming up to seven and I still haven't heard. I guess he's not coming. I wonder what he could be doing that he sounded so excited about?  
  
I glide into the kitchen using my socks as skates. I heat up my microwave meal, I can't be bothered to cook today. I glide back into the living room and slump onto my worn out sofa. I'm just about to tuck into my food when my phone light up across the room. It's a text from Tomas. Finally.  
  
Thomas: Sorry it's getting late, but I'm just leaving now. I'll be about 20 mins.  
  
I invite Thomas in and we both fall onto my sofa. 

"So what's up mate?" He sounds tired, his voice is a little deeper than usual and his body is spread across the seat.

"Um, well. Obviously I want to patch things up with Lottie, and I've tried to think of a good way to do it, but I don't know what to say or do. I'm so scared that she won't want to talk to me, that my brain's just gone to jelly and I can't think of a single idea." I feel my voice tremble a little as I express feelings that I don't know I had building up in my head.

"Whoa, dude calm down, you sound like a right girl!" He chuckles and I smile, only because he's right.

"Haha yeah sorry, don't know what happened there! I guess I just need some advice." My voice has steadied now.

"Well if I'm being honest with you, you just need to be straight with her. Tell her what you want her to know. I know that you both want to be mates again, you just need to be a man and make the first move and apologize! Oh and to her face by the way. Promise me you won't text her!" We both laugh.

"So I'll be off then, looks like you don't need me anymore. I'll see you on set tomorrow. Make sure you say sorry to Lottie as soon as you can, we don't want things getting awkward." Thomas strolled out of the door, closing it behind him, leaving me standing alone.  
  
I know what I need to say.  
  
  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	11. Apology

*Dylan's POV*  
  
I jolt awake. My alarm is going crazy, I'm slightly regretting turning it up a bit to make sure I'm awake this morning. However I couldn't risk over sleeping. Today's the one day I can't be late.  
  
It doesn't usually take me long to get ready in the morning, but today it's taking me twice the time, purely because my hands won't stop shaking. Once I'm finally dressed, I position myself in front of my mirror, but then decide that I will just let the professionals at work perfect my hair. I try and eat some breakfast, but all I can manage is half an apple, I've completely lost my appetite. The more time passes, the more nervous I get. I know it's too early to leave so I try and preoccupy myself to prevent over thinking what's going to happen today; I try playing around on my phone and organizing some of my stuff around the house, however none of it seems to be taking my mind off of Lottie. I give up and decide to make my way to the studio, by the time I get there at least a few people will be there when I arrive. The entire journey I'm going through what I will say in my apology, I even write a few words down at the red lights. By the time a pull up to work, I have a good idea of what I'm going to say.  
  
I push open the front doors. A quiet murmur buzzes around the lobby as I make my way towards the other side of the room. There are more people here than I thought, I guess the crew had a meeting or something. Will is the only person out of the cast who is here.

"Dude, thank God you're here. I didn't know how early I was, I've been sat here for about half an hour!" Will sounds annoyed at himself, I can't help but let out a little chuckle at his anger.

"Well luckily I'm here now, what time does everyone usually get here?" 

"Um well most people start arriving at about 7, but you and Lottie get here about quarter past." Oh no. I just realized that me and Lottie share lifts. I'm supposed to be at her apartment right now. 

"Will, I'm supposed to pick Lottie up and bring her here today! It's supposed to be my turn to drive! Mate what am I going to do? Do you think she will be expecting me? Or will she assume that since we haven't talked since Saturday, I'm not picking her up?" My words come out fast and are almost non understandable.

"Ah mate. That's a tough one, but she has a car right? It's not like she won't be able to make it here even if she was expecting you? I wouldn't worry, you two have known each other for so long that you think the same way, if you didn't think you should drive her to work, she probably isn't expecting you."  Will is exactly the person that I need to be with right now, his head is clear and calm, unlike my busy, panicking one.  
  
Time passes slowly, the butterflies are fluttering in my stomach so fast, that a few times I prepare myself in case I need to make an emergency exit to the bathroom. I hear the doors swing open. I turn around slowly to see Lottie stood there, with Thomas behind her, are those two attached at the hip or something? She has an annoyed look on her face, like she has had a really bad morning. My palms start sweating and I can feel my pulse in my head. I take a deep breath and make my way towards her.

 

  
  
*Lottie's POV*  
  
I see Dylan heading towards me. I avoid eye contact, first he has a go at me about being upset about being rejected as a best friend, and today he forgets me on his day to drive! I know we had an argument, but he didn't even text me! Dylan looks nervous, I probably would be too, if I wasn't so angry.

"Hey, Lottie?" He says it more as a question than a greeting.

"Hi." My voice sounds incredibly monotone and boring, but I'm not quite ready to be besties again yet so I'm not trying to sound nice.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I was completely out of line the other day, I don't know why I didn't tell Grace that we're best friends, but I wanted her to like me and, oh I don't know what I was doing. I just want us to be friends again, I know that I hurt you, and I know that it's a big ask for you to forgive me, but I need you to be my friend. I've been a complete wreck since we had the argument, I've been trying to think of the best way to apologize, and this isn't even good enough. There's not an apology in the world which is good enough. But please Lottie, I'm begging you. Forgive me."  His voice starts to tremble as he gets towards the end of his speech. His words were sweet, I'll admit that. But no sugar coated words could paint over the ones he said to me on Saturday. I try and forget them, I try and see the Dylan in front of me right now instead of the one I met two days ago, but I can't. What if he meets another girl that he really likes, and turns into the boy who introduces his best friend as a work colleague again? I know me and Dylan can be friends again, but I also know that we will never be as close as before. I don't want to be angry with him so I try and think of something to say that won't hurt his feelings too much.

"That's sweet Dylan, thank you." I give him a short hug with one arm and walk off, I feel tears well up in my eyes and I know that I have to get out of there. I try not to turn back, but I'm desperate to see how Dylan reacted. I quickly spin round my head to see Dylan's head drop, he turns to face me and I see tears running down his face before I snap my head back round and feel water spill out of my eyes.  
  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	12. I Thought You'd Never Ask

*Lottie's POV*  
  
I half run, half walk until I reach the toilets. I throw open the door, drop my bag down next to my feet and lean against the sinks, I rise my head and look at my reflection in the mirror. There's mascara running down my face, and the tears are creating faint lines in my foundation. I look a complete mess, and I feel like a complete mess. I re-live what's just happened in my mind, my best friend poured his heart out to me, put everything on the line and just said what he felt, he did something much braver than I could ever do. And what did I do? I pushed him away. I was heartless and I pushed him away. I thought that he was the selfish one, but it's clear that I was wrong, I'm the selfish one. I want to go back out there and find him, tell him that he's forgiven and plead for him to be my best friend again. But I can't. I don't have the bravery or courage. Not like he does. I'm properly crying now, water is streaming down my face and loud sobs escape from me every few seconds. There's me thinking he was the one that's ruined the friendship, and now I see, it was me. I should have known that he was trying to impress Grace when he introduced me the way he did. I should have seen that he didn't mean it. Now I'll be lucky if we ever talk again. All this time I thought it was Dylan, but it was me.  
  
A loud banging on the door startles me. I take a deep breath, run my hands under my eyes to wipe away the tears and open the door. Thomas is stood there. He looks worried when he sees me crying. I run into him, putting my face into his shirt and letting his arms wrap around me. 

"Hey, hey don't worry." I'm supposed to find his words comforting but nothing that anyone can say will make me feel any better.

"I've ruined everything. I was so selfish, and now Dylan will never talk to me, and you know what? I don't even blame him, because I wouldn't talk to me either." I still can't stop crying, Thomas rubs his hand up and down my back and rests his chin on my head.

"Of course he's going to talk to you again, but not if you avoid him. You have to go up to him and tell him how much you want to be friends again, just like he did today. I know you don't want to, but it has to be done. You'll feel better afterwards, and you two can go back to normal." Thomas straightens himself, releases his arms from around my body, rests his hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes." Wait until the lunch break and then go and find him. I think you know what you have to do, just be honest with him. Do that, and you will be absolutely fine." He leans forward and kisses my forehead. I can feel my cheeks burning up so bow my head so he can't see. He smirks a little at me when I lift my head.

"See you at lunch." His words are so soft and gentle.

"Yeah, see you then." I'm absolutely terrified about facing Dylan, by the time we get to lunch, his sadness might turn to anger, like it did with me. However I try to remember what Thomas said, and I know that he's right. I quickly grab my bag and head towards the make up department. My mind is constantly racing with things that I want to tell Dylan.   
  
To get me back into the swing of the routine, Andrea said I was only doing extras all day. This news made the morning go by painfully slowly. When lunch finally arrives, I march off to find Dylan. I need to just get this over with. My heart is beating faster than it's ever been before, telling me that I've never been this nervous. At first I go to where me and the cast usually meet for lunch,  but he's not there. I ask Will if he's seen him but he said that he hasn't for at least half an hour. I search almost everywhere in the studio until I realize that when Dylan's upset, he likes to retreat to a quiet place outside. I go out the back way and make my way towards a small gathering of trees. I spot him sat up against the trunk of the biggest one, he's looking down, picking the grass up from the ground and throwing it back down again. I take a deep breath before heading towards him. When I get close enough for him to spot me and look up, he looks confused as to why I'm there. I give him a quick wave and sit down next to him. He looks at me, I can see in his expression that he's wondering what I'm going to say. I leave it a few seconds before I speak.

"I was an idiot, what I did today and what I did on Saturday. I've discovered that I'm probably the most selfish person in the world, and I'm sorry. What you did was so brave, and all I did was think of myself. I'm sorry how rude I was about Grace, I'm sure she's really great, and if you like her, then I should like her too, because, you know, that's what best friends do." I give him a hopeful look, anxious to see what his reaction is. He chuckles, and turns to face, dropping the grass he had in hands.

"Grace is not really great. You helped me open my eyes, now I see what she's really like. Thank you." I breath a huge sigh of relief.

"Can we hug now?" I'm smiling like a little child, and I'm not really bothered about it.

"I thought you'd never ask!" We share a long, warm hug. I've always treasured our hugs, but I will always remember this one. "Oh look at the time, we should head back in before people get worried."  
  
We walk back in, arm in arm, a huge grin on both of our faces. Dylan opens the door and steps aside for me to walk in.

"M'lady." He says, bowing down to me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I say it seriously but then let out a giggle seconds later. It's a good job that Dylan's the actor. Just as we walk in, everyone starts to move around, telling us that lunch is over.

"I'll see you in a bit, I'm basically done with the make up, only a few more people to touch up, so I'll come and see you in action if Andrea lets me, which she probably will."

"Sounds like a plan." We share another short hug and go our separate ways. I bump into Thomas as I turn around.

"Lottie! Did you sort things out with Dylan?"

"Sure did!" We go to high five but we miss each other's hands. We both laugh a little before walking off, Thomas to set, and me to make up.  
  
I'm grinning all day after lunch, and I don't even try and stop it.  
  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	13. An Unexpected Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn everyone, my sister plans to upload to Wattpad as well so if you happen to find it on there, its not someone trying to copy it!
> 
> Also please note the added tags!!

The next morning I woke up and bounced out of bed. I'd had a good night sleep and was ready to face the day. Wow, I don't think I've ever been this happy in the morning before! I skip into the kitchen and open the fridge. Dammit I forgot to get some food after work yesterday, oh well an apple will have to do. After I've finished eating my apple I glide into my bathroom and have a shower, once I've got dressed, I head out the door to pick up Dylan.  
  
Dylan greats me with his heart-warming smile, he plops himself into the passengers seat and greats me with a short "Hi." 

"Hey, you alright this morning?" I don't know why I asked him this, as he seems perfectly fine, but I thought it would get a conversation rolling. Dylan sighs, opens his mouth as if he's about to say something, but quickly shuts it again, I guess he's not all that great today.

"You can tell me you know." My voice softens a little, he doesn't seem upset, more annoyed.

"Um," He hesitates, I can see in his expression that he's choosing which words to say next carefully. "So you know Grace?" I nodded in reply, unsure of where this was going. "Well she came round yesterday, and, well basically we got into a massive fight." I didn't understand why this was so hard for him to tell me, so I know that there must be more to it.

"Okay, and?" He looks up at me, his big brown eyes staring right into mine.

"We broke up, but the worst part is that we broke up because she's jealous, jealous of our friendship." His words get quieter as he finishes the sentence. I can tell that he's not angry at me. I lean back and sigh.  

"Well, we do have a pretty epic friendship." I try and lighten the mood, but it doesn't work, Dylan's eyes don't leave me.

"The thing is, I know that she was horrible to you, but there's something about her that, I don't know, just makes me want to be with her." At first I don't really understand, but then I think about it. If you like someone, you like someone, and you can't help it. If anyone knows about that, it's me. Knowing that Dylan has feelings for someone alone makes me feel upset, but knowing that that someone is Grace, well, it sort of breaks my heart. However I know that I have to be there for Dylan, no matter what I feel because I know that he would do exactly the same thing.

"Oh, so you going to try and get her back?" I try and hide my true feelings, and I think he buys it.

"Ummmm yeah but I'll have to think about how before I rush into anything and mess things up even more."   
  
We arrive a little later than usual, so I go straight to my make up station without greeting any of my friends. To my delight, I'm going to be doing the make up for a few main characters today, which is a lot better then yesterday, when I was only doing extras. The first person to walk through the door is Will. He asks me how I am and why I was later today, I tell him that I overslept a little because I'm not sure if Dylan wants many people to know about him and Grace.  
  
I then do the make up for Thomas. He greets me with a bear hug, lifting me a little so my feet are only just hovering over the floor, which causes a small giggle to escape me.

"How ya doing today then?" His voice sounds cheery and there's a big smile painted across his face, until now I've never realized how perfect his teeth are.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I dust myself off and motion for him to sit in the chair next to the desk which is scattered with all sorts of make up products and sprays.

"Yeah good!" I pick up a brush and start working on Thomas' face.  
  
An hour later I step back to check that he looks good enough for the standards that I'm supposed to be working at, I smile and nod, indicating that I've finished. We say goodbye and he hugs me again before he leaves.  
  
After Thomas I'm only doing extras for the next few hours until lunch.  After I've eaten I go to find Andrea to ask if I'm allowed leave the department after the break so I can watch everyone. For the first time since I've been there, Andrea tells me that I can't watch.

"We're leaving set for a few hours to go to a different studio where there are some other actors doing scenes in a different location." Her voice is clear, but her eyes don't leave the book she's reading. I'm a bit upset that I can't watch, but I understand that it's part of the job.  
  
Four hours later we arrive back at the studio where Dylan and everyone else is. I do touch ups for an hour, but soon it's time to leave. Just as I'm about to get into the car, I feel someone grab my arm, I quickly spin around and see that it's Thomas.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I'm a little confused but I tell him yes. "Go out with me?" Well that was a little unexpected. In the corner of my eye I see Dylan's head whip round so he's facing me and Thomas, he must have heard, I didn't even know he was in the car. It only takes a few seconds for me to think of my reply.  
  
"Yes." 

 

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	14. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, such a sweet chapter!!

The whole drive home I can't stop a massive grin from plastering my face. Until now I hadn't realized how much I've grown to crave Thomas' attention. I can't imagine a day going by without us having a text conversation. Out of all of the new people I've met whilst being on set, he's by far the person I've bonded with the most. We have so much in common; we like the same music, movies and books, to say that I'm happy about him asking me out is a massive understatement.

As I drive home, I can hear Dylan chattering away, but all I hear is noise. My thoughts are in a different place completely right now. My brain is going crazy with questions like, 'What did he mean by go out with me?' 'Does he want to go on a date or what?' I try and concentrate on what Dylan is saying to help to distract myself from all of the questions.  
  
"So yeah that's how Will made me believe that he knew the Queen of England!" He then bursts into a fit of giggles, he's so adorable when he laughs. Wait, adorable? No, he's funny when he laughs, I defiantly meant funny.

"Honestly I don't get you sometimes!" I try to reply in a way that makes him think that I was actually listening.

"Haha yeah...." He trails off and I can see by his smile that he's recalling what happened with Will in his head. "I'd probably still think that he knew her if Thomas hadn't walked over and set it straight for me that not everyone in England knew the Queen." He lets out a small giggle as we pulled up outside his house. "You wanna come in for a bit?" He questions me as he heaves himself out of my car. As he grabs his stuff I see my phone light up beside me and I see that Thomas is calling me. Usually, I would go with Dylan, but I'm curious to hear what Thomas is going to say, so I pass on Dylan's offer, he says it's okay and shuts the car door, leaving me sat alone with my phone ringing next to me.  
  
All of a sudden I become I little nervous, I cautiously pick up my phone, as if it were a bomb or something. I press the green button and hold my phone to my ear.  
  
"H-hello?" My voices shakes a little and I don't know why I'm being like this.

"Lottie! So um I was wondering, if maybe, you were doing anything tonight?" He sounds nervous too. My lip curls up a bit, happy knowing that I wasn't being crazy.

"Nope, I've got nothing planned, why do you ask?" My voice steadies, anxious to hear why he's asking about what I had planned.

"Well, I was thinking, hoping actually, that perhaps you wanted to um.." He's silent for a moment and my heart sinks a little, thinking that he's backed out of whatever he was going to say. However he soon finishes his sentence, "go on a...date?" My heart soon starts skipping again, and all my questions have been answered.

"Sure, tonight?" I ask, remembering that he asked me what I was doing today.

"Yeah I have, er, dinner reservations at this restaurant place if you want to go. Only if you want to though, I can cancel them if you-"

"Of course I want to come! Now I just need a where and a when." Thomas breathes a sigh of relief down the phone.

"I'll pick you up at seven, dress up. See you then." 

"Wait Thomas! Where are we-" I didn't even have time to finish before he hung up.  
  
 When I got home it was already five thirty, I hardly had enough time to get ready, I spent the next hour and a half racing around my apartment, getting changed, drying my hair, straightening it and tying it up into a loose bun with small ringlets down the side. I applied some make up, trying to keep the colours as neutral as possible. I slipped on my favorite dress. It was a pastel pink with small flowers around the neck, it had thin straps to keep the dress in place and it had a low neck. It was only on special occasions I wore this dress, but it seemed appropriate to wear it tonight. I was just slipping on my silver pumps when someone knocked on the door. Knowing it was Thomas, my heart started to beat quickly and very loud.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it to reveal a handsome looking Thomas. He was wearing a smart black suit with a neat bow tie. He had one hand in his pocket and wore his usual cheeky smile. He didn't say anything for a while until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You look," I held my breath slightly, waiting for his next word. "amazing." He breathed. I could feel my cheeks redden, and so put my hands over my face to cover my tomato coloured skin.

He held his arm out for me to latch on to, I did so, locking the door behind me.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet then?" 

"Nope." Urgh this is killing me. I don't see why he can't just tell me.

"Pleassseeee." I whined, hoping that my inner three year old could make him give in, it didn't.

"You're just going to have to wait and see!" He said as he opened the passenger's seat door, and gesturing for me to get in.

"You're annoying." I replied as I hoped into the car.  
  
We only seemed to drive a short while to the secret destination, the whole way we were laughing and singing. Thomas sprung out of the car as soon as we pulled over, ran around the car and opened the door for me to climb out, just like a true gentleman.

As soon as I got out, I knew where we were. We were at the restaurant I'd wanted to go to ever since I moved here. How did he know? I can't help but assume that Dylan was involved.

"Ta-dah!" Thomas sang as he waved his hands in front of the restaurant. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I said as I flung my arms around his neck. He let out a chuckle and guided me into the restaurant. The smell of beautiful food hit me as soon as I walked through the door, which was already opened and ready for me to walk through, held by Thomas. The waiter guided us up the stairs and to our table, we had an amazing night view of the whole city. I couldn't speak for a few seconds, I was breathless. No one's ever done anything like this for me before, ever. 

  
The whole night was amazing. The food was delicious and me and Thomas didn't run out of a single thing to talk about. It was all over too soon, we strolled back to the car, hand in hand, and before I knew it, we were driving back home again. As we reached to my front door, I unlocked it and turned back round to find Thomas stood in front of me, holding a rose. Where the heck did that come from? He was seriously full of surprises.  
  
"I had a great time." His voice was soft and gentle and his big eyes were staring right into mine, I quickly found myself lost in them. Then out of no where he leaned down a pecked me on the lips. He looked unsure for a second but then leaned in again, this time the kiss lasted longer, I could feel him smiling into it, and I did the same. We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes again.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He winked, softly kissed my cheek, turned on his heel and walked back to his car, leaving me standing there in a daze.    
  
  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	15. Mistaken Kiss

*Dylan's POV*  
  
They'll be there by now. I can just picture Lottie's face, the way her perfect smile spreads across her face when she sees where Thomas is taking her. I wonder whether she'll guess that I helped him out by telling him where to take her for their first date? She probably will, considering I must be one of the only people she's told about it.   
  
Lately I've been thinking about Lottie a little differently than I used to. I guess it started when she began to grow so close to Thomas, seeing them laughing and getting on so well, I can't help but feel a little....jealous?I guess I've become closer to her than I thought, and I've never really had to watch her be friends with many other guys before. It feels like I'm not really needed anymore. If Lottie starts to date Thomas, then he will be her best friend and boyfriend all in one, no need for me to hang around like a third wheel.   
  
I slouch onto my bed and pull my phone out, hoping that the power of Twitter will help me escape from my thoughts. Just as I get comfortable, I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and throw down my phone, I heave myself up to go and see who could be knocking at my door at seven thirty. I fling open the door, slightly annoyed at the person who has disturbed my peace.   
  
I blink for a few seconds. Nope, no matter how many times a try, she won't go away.

"Hey Dylan." The sickeningly sweet voice clarifies it.  
  
Of course Grace wasn't going to just leave me alone.    
  
Suddenly I become very angry, I remember what she said about Lottie. I sugar coated it slightly when I told her that Grace was jealous of our friendship. When we argued, Grace said some really harsh things about my best friend, no one says those things about her and gets away with it lightly. "What do you want?" My voice has a harsh and cold tone to it, I need her to know I'm not happy to see her.

"Umm," I see water spring to her eyes, and that's when I noticed that her make up has already been tampered with by tears. "can I come in?" Her words are barely even a whisper and her voice is shaking like mad, warning me that she'll burst into tears any minute now. I don't know if they're crocodile tears or not, either way, I know it'll hurt me to see her cry, so I invite her in.  
  
"Take a seat." I try not to show her much sympathy, but right now, the tears that have overflowed onto her rosy red cheek seem genuine. "Has something happened?" It seemed strange for he to just turn up at my house, looking a state, on the night of Lottie and Thomas' date. Was it a coincidence, or did she know what was happening somehow? 

"No. Sorry to just turn up like this, but I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Here we go. "And I think the decision we came to was a bit, drastic." Her voice has stopped shaking and now is as high and squeaky as ever.

"I disagree, I think we came to a good decision." I keep my voice as monotone as possible, I see disappointment in Grace's expression, followed by a split second of anger, before her face brightened again. I could see she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Oh but Dyl, we had a good relationship. We just let certain....obstacles....get in the way."  Wow way to win me over. Tell me that my best friend is an obstacle. She obviously saw that I still wasn't on board, she scooched a little closer to me so there was only an inch of sofa between me and her. She placed one hand delicately on my back, and rubbed it soothingly. "We can get back what we had. I know we can." I sat there for a second, replaying in my mind the small handful of good moments me and Grace shared. My lip curled up a bit, maybe this time I could make it work? "See, I know you're thinking about it." She leaned in so she was now whispering in my ear. "You know you want to try."   
  
And then we were kissing. It took me a second to realize what was happening. I quickly pulled apart, receiving a confused and shocked look off Grace. I shrugged her hand off of my back, where it was still placed, and stood up before she could try anything else. 

"Hey, what's the matte-"

"I think you should go." I turned around and walked to the door so I didn't have to look her in the eye. I held it open for her, the whole time looking down at my feet. Grace walked passed me, but then swirled around so she was facing me again. Her hand found my chin, and pushed my head up gently so I was looking directly at her. She had her usual smirk plastered on her lips.

"You know I'm going to get you back. That kiss told me I was." She pecked my lips again before strutting out the door.  
  
I shut the door and let my head drop again so I was facing the floor. I've let her win.  
 

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	16. 18 Missed Calls From Lottie Harper

*Thomas' POV*  
  
I fling my front door open and dance into my house. I swing it shut and slump onto the nearest seat. I smile plastered across my lips, I remember what's just happened tonight. Ever since I met Lottie, I thought that she was something special, and I wanted to ask her out on a date every day I saw her. But stuff happened with her and Dylan, and I knew that asking her out really wouldn't help. But when they cleared things up, I knew that that was my chance. I still can't believe she said yes. I still can't believe that we just went on a date! Drowning in my thoughts, I give into my heavy eyelids and drift off to sleep.  
  
I jolt awake, falling off of my chair which I've been sleeping on all night. I rub my eyes and realise that it's my phone ringing that's woken me up. It takes me a short while to locate where it's hidden, and I get to it just in time before it stops ringing. I don't have time to check the caller ID, so just press the green button and manage a croaky "Hello?".

"Thomas?" It's a girl, and they sound hopeful. For a second I think that it might be a fan, and annoyance rushes over me because I will probably have to change my number if someone's got hold of it. But then I realise that I recognize the voice. I rack my brain, trying to match the voice with a face, but I can't work it out. I don't want to seem rude, but I'm going to ask them who they are.

"I-I'm really sorry, but who is this?" I hold my breath, worried that they'll be annoyed that I don't know who they are. The girl on the other end lets out a small giggle and I can breathe again.

"Sorry, I should have said that it was me, it's been a while after all." I chuckle a little, but all I really want is for her to tell me who she is. "It's Penny." Penny. Penny? Why is Penny calling me after all this time? There's a long pause. I'm just so confused. Why now? "You do remember me don't you?" She sounds a little hurt.

"Yeah, yeah of course." My voice is so quiet, It's almost a whisper.  
  
I haven't seen or even heard from Penny in almost two months. I met her the last time I was in America before The Maze Runner. We became really close, and for the last month I was there, we started to date, I remember it really clearly. We tried to cram as much of a proper relationship, in the time we had, as possible before I left. I really fell for her in those few months, she was beautiful; she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was really bubbly all of the time. She was the first girl that I'd ever met who wanted to know me for me, and not just my job. I start to smile, remembering a handful of the amazing memories we shared together. When I had to leave to go back to England, I begged for her to come with me, but she said that her whole life was here. It took me ages to try and forget about her.And now she's calling me, and I really need to find out why.  
   
"So I heard you were in town again." I can almost hear her smiling over the phone, which causes a smile to creep over my face.

"Yeah, all the filming that I'm doing for this new movie is over here." It was like I never left, there was no awkwardness. We talked for hours, someone kept trying to call me, but I ignored them. By the end of the call, I'd invited her to set tomorrow. I don't want to start dating again, I just really want to see her. She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my best friend as well.   
  
I decided to see who had been trying to call me this whole time. 18 missed calls from Lottie Harper is what my phone told me. I felt bad for a second, but then realised that she would understand if I told her that I was talking to an old friend. I also noticed that I had a voice mail from Lottie as well.  I press my phone to my ear and listen closely.  
  
"Th-Thomas. H-help. Pl-please." My heart starts to beat faster than it ever has before. Where is she? Then I hear another voice in the background.   
"Put the phone down. Do it now, or I'll do it for you." I then here rustling, then the line went dead. It's not until afterwards that I realise that the other voice is Grace.

 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha, where did that come from???


	17. It Was You

*Lottie's POV*  
  
Who the hell is knocking on my door? I can't of over slept because it's still dark out side, and as soon as my eyes open I want to shut them again. I rub sleep off my eyes and check the time. 01:17. Whoever it is, they must be desperate because no one in their right mind would go knocking on people's door at this time. I sluggishly get up and shuffle to my door, crashing into pretty much everything in my apartment in the process. Opening the door,  I cover my eyes as the light from the hallways blasts into them. When I finally feel like I can see again, I slowly lower my hand. My eyes widen when I see who's standing there. Grace. And she looks angry.  
  
"G-Grace. W-what are you doing here." I can hardly speak, and I don't know if it's due to the time or the fear which has crept it's way into me.

"Don't act like you don't know." She snorts. Am I missing something here?

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about, s-sorry."  One of Grace's eyebrows rises, her eyes burning into mine the whole time. There are a few moments of silence before she takes it upon herself to fill me in on what's going on. She opens her mouth to start talking, but quickly shuts it. She takes a large step forwards, making me to take an even larger one back, so she's now in my flat, and closes the door behind her. She flicks on the light, causing me to shield my eyes again.   
  
"I saw Dylan today." She starts. "We kissed, and for a few moments I thought I had him back." She sighs a little and I can't help but feel a little sorry for her. It soon disappears when her famous smirk returns." But then he started to have second thoughts, and then made me leave, and he wouldn't even look at me the whole time I was going." I hold back a smile, I knew Dylan wouldn't let it go too far, but why would he kiss her in the first place? "So anyway, it took me a while to think of what I'd done wrong to deserve that sort of treatment," Hm, where should I start? "but then I realised that it wasn't me who he was thinking about when he told me to leave. It was you." My head snaps up when I heard this so I'm looking straight into her eyes. Me? What about me? 

"W-what do you mean?" She lets out a sarcastic laugh and takes a step closer, we're inches apart.

"Ever since I met Dylan, I knew we were made for each other, okay? And so when I met you, I didn't think you were much of a threat." Her eyes scan my body, you don't have to be a mind reader to know that she was judging the way I looked. "But then you have that argument and it makes me re-think the whole situation, because no 'work colleague' gets so worked up about the way they're introduced. So I decide that you must have dated or something, but that didn't make much sense because, well, Dylan has standards. So therefore the only explanation is that you were his clingy best friend. However, I tried to push past it, because I didn't want to come across as the sort of girlfriend who gets jealous because her boyfriend has a friend which is a girl. But then after the argument, he starts to get really short tempered with me. Me! As if I was the bad guy! So when we broke up, I knew who's fault it was. You'rs." The whole time she has been slowly walking closer to me, so now I was pressed up against a wall. When she realises that I'm not going to say anything anytime soon, her hands dramatically drop to her side and she looks even more angry than before. "DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'VE RUINED THE ONLY CHANCE I'VE HAD TO GO OUT WITH A HOT, RICH GUY! Urgh, couldn't you have just let us be happy? Did you have to stick your big nose in?"  
  
Back up a second, rich? As if she wasn't digging a big enough hole, she throws that one in. It's clear now why she wants him back so bad, it's because she wanted his money.  
  
I'm lost in thoughts when a burning sensation on my cheek wakes me up. She slapped me?!

To be honest I probably should have thought before I made my next move, but you can't blame me, it was a natural reaction! When Grace realises that I slapped her back, she goes mental. Before I know it I'm being punched, kicked and dragged around. She grabs my hair and pulls me into the kitchen, and all of a sudden I'm being tied to a chair. Has she lost it or something? Seriously there's jealousy, and there's tying people to a chair. I struggle for a while, but Grace starts to go even more crazy the more I try. As soon as I stop fighting the ropes, that I have no idea where they came from, I find myself drifting back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I try and get up as normal, assuming that Grace coming round was just one big nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't and I slump into my chair, wondering what the heck I could do to get out. I guess Grace must have stayed here all night because the next thing I know, she's in front of me, looking even more annoyed than last night. Her make up was everywhere and her hair was going wild. She looked insane.  
  
"Going to apologize?" Her voice is stern and monotone.

"For what?" It sounded like I was trying to be funny or smart, but I honestly don't know what else to say. Grace lets out a snort.

"For ending my relationship." She states, as if it was completely obvious. 

"Listen Gr-"  

"I don't wanna hear it, apologize." I can hear her voice shaking a little, as if she's about to cry. But it doesn't change my opinion, why am I apologizing?

All of a sudden her hands are around my throat. I try and push her off but she's stronger than she looks. All I can see are black spots before her hands un wrap themselves, and I manage to take a deep breath.  
  
I sit there for ages, trying to recover. I spot Grace sitting on one of my sofas, not far from me. She still looks angry, angry enough to hurt me again, so I decide to leave her alone. Before I look away something catches my eye. Her hands are shaking like mad. Was she as surprised as me with what she just tried?  
  
I sit in the chair for hours, watching Grace to see if she's calmed down, but the anger still hasn't left her eyes. Then I notice my phone is sitting on a kitchen top not far from me. How did I not notice that before? It's a little too far for me to reach, but I manage to grab it without making too much sound with my chair scraping across the floor. The first person I think of calling is Dylan. But he probably won't believe me and I don't want to upset him even more, after what I heard has happened between him and Grace yesterday. The only other person I feel like calling right now is Thomas. After our date, I feel a lot closer to him, and trust him enough to call him.   
  
I try his number but he doesn't answer. I try again and again and again but there's still no answer. Finally I give up and leave a voice mail. My voice is rough as I haven't tried to talk since Grace attempted to choke all of the air out of my lungs. I just hope that Thomas hears it soon.  
I thought I was talking quiet enough so Grace couldn't hear, but I'm halfway through leaving a message when I see her head snap in my direction. 

"Put the phone down. Do it now, or I'll do it for you." She storms over towards me and I don't have time to end the call before she snatches it out of my hand and throws it as far as she can.  
  
I'm just pleading that the message got through to Thomas.

  
 

_"True love is when you stay together, no matter what the situation is"_


	18. Bloodshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all sorry for the wait for the new chapter!! Hope it has been worth the wait! 
> 
> Also the christmas holidays start tomorrow so hopefully there will be more time for my sister to write!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

*Thomas' POV*  
  
She has her. Grace has Lottie. I'm frozen to the ground, what do I do? I have no clue where they are, what they're doing or even if Grace is still there, if Lottie's still there. Anything could have happened by now

Shaking myself from my paralyzed state, I search through my contacts, my hands are shaking as my eyes scan the screen to find Dylan's name. He's the only person I feel I can call right now.

No answer. I call again and again but he doesn't pick up. I'm going to have to drive to his house. I fumble around, trying to find my keys. Grabbing them off the table, I run out of the door, slamming it shut behind me.  
  
My hands are still shaking when I attempt to do up my seat belt. Abandoning it, I fling it aside and start the engine. I must have broken about one hundred speed limits on my way to Dylan's, but it was vital that I got there as soon as I could.

Pulling into his drive, the house looked empty, all the blinds were drawn, the windows shut. However, as I walked closer, all I could here was crashing and shouting coming from inside.   
  
I cautiously I open the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked. As I step in, a glass bottle shoots passed me, only missing my head by an inch, it shatters against the wall, pieces of broken glass crashing to the ground. I snap my head round, my eyes wide with shock. Standing in the doorway in front of me was Dylan. But not the Dylan I know. His eyes are bloodshot, his muscles are tense and his hair is messy. The kitchen behind him is in pieces. Smashed plates, glasses and bowls cover the floor. Cupboards and draws have all been pulled out, tables and chairs have been destroyed.    
  
"What do you want." His voice is low and husky, angry. As he speaks, I notice the half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He starts to walk towards me so I start to back out of the door. His head is low, but his fists are clenched, you can see his knuckles going whiter by the minute; ready to strike. He's inches away from me when his hands drop,the drink crashing to the ground, and he crouches on the floor. He looks up at me, I see water spring into his eyes, then he bows his head back down and I see a tear drop onto the floor, clearing a tiny patch of dust on the wood. "She has her." He whispers. "God, why can't she.." His voice trails off as he sits down properly, facing up at me.

"I don't know, but we need to find Lottie." I sit next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. We stay there for a bit, and I start to wonder how he found out about the situation. I decide it's not the best time to ask and instead, pull myself up to my feet, offering Dylan a hand. Slowly he reaches up to my wrist, grabs it, and I heave him to his feet.

"Lets go."  
  
We both slump into my car. I turn the key to start it, then realise I don't know where to go. "So, do you know where they could be?" I ask. He hesitates for a while, looks like he's going to say something, but then quickly shuts his mouth again.

"I think they're at her flat"   
  
We arrive at Lottie's door. Everything's silent, and for a moment, I think they're somewhere else. I'm about to suggest we try another place, when we here movement inside. I attempt knocking on the door, no answer. I try shouting to let us in, no answer. Then, out of nowhere, Dylan runs into the door, causing it to burst open, and dust to fly everywhere.

We step inside, there's no sign of anyone until we turn a corner and see Lottie tied to a chair. There are bruises all over her arms and face, with a scar by her eyebrow and blood trickling from her lip. Her eyes are filled with tears and her hair is covering part of her face. She looks broken. Dylan rushes to her, but is almost there when Grace jumps out in front of him, pushing him to the ground. I hear him wince in pain, but quickly sits back up again and scrambles to his feet; Grace is guarding Lottie, and I can tell she isn't going to let us go anywhere near her. Her eyes are dancing with anger, her hands out in front of her body, ready, in case either of us try to free Lottie.   

"Go." She sounds angry, but terrified at the same time.

"Let her go." I warn.

"Make me." A quick smile flashes across her face.

"Okay." Dylan thrusts towards her, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulders, he carries her over to the bathroom. He shuts her in and presses against the door. I hear Grace banging on the door, shouting, screaming and begging to be let out. I run over to Lottie, untie her and fold her into my arms. She sobs into my shoulders, holding me so tight I think I might burst. I release her and pull out my phone. Rushing, I call the police.  
  
We watch as Grace is forced into the police car, still shouting and insisting she hadn't done anything. By now it was dark, and all we had to be able to see were the blue flashing lights of the car. An ambulance pulls up to take Lottie to hospital, to check no serious damage was done. We sit with her in the ambulance, the hospital, and on the way home. The whole time none of us say a word to one another.

Dylan offers for Lottie to stay with him for as long as she needs, and I'm a little jealous that she didn't hesitate in saying yes. However, I stop myself from being selfish and drive them both home. All I want to do now is sleep.


	19. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY EVERYONE!! Hope you having a good break!!
> 
> The story should be wrapped up soon!!

*Lottie's POV*  
  
The drive home was silent. We'd already agreed that I would stay at Dylan's place until I felt that I could move back into my own flat. When he asked if I wanted to stay, I said yes with no second thoughts. I guess I thought that I might have more fun at Dylan's house. However I do feel really guilty about saying it so fast as Thomas didn't stop frowning the whole way home.  
  
We dropped Thomas off first, he looked really tired but I saw sadness in his eyes as well. For the rest of our drive home, Dylan kept attempting to make small talk, but none of it really worked.  Finally, he gave up, and turned up the radio.  
As we walked up to his front door, I was taken back when all of a sudden I found myself folded in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a while; not wanting this moment to pass, I stood there for as long as I could. A few minutes later, he slowly pulled away from me, exposing my body to the crisp cold air. Shivering slightly, we stepped into his house.  
  
My jaw dropped as I saw the mess in front of me. What happened here? Dylan must have seen the shock on my face, and started to explain. He said that he received a call from Grace, basically saying that she would only free me if Dylan agreed that he would be with Grace again. I could imagine how much this would hurt Dylan, as he wouldn't want anyone to get harmed, but I also know how much he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Grace. He then explained about how he started to drink, and smashed the place up.  
  
"So how did you calm down?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Thomas came over when he found the voice message. When he found me, he made sure I sat down for a while... he didn't do that much really, but his presence really chilled me out, you know?" I nodded in reply.  
  
By now it was almost midnight, and my eyelids were starting to close on there own. I looked over at Dylan and saw he was doing the same thing. We'd both had a hard couple of days, and just needed to sleep.  
  
The next morning I realised something which I probably should have noticed a lot sooner. It was Christmas eve. The town was covered in lights and decorations, it's amazing I didn't stop and think about it! Unfortunately I then realised something else. I haven't got anyone a present.  
Leaping out of bed, I got changed, brushed through my hair and scrubbed my teeth. I grabbed my purse and phone and dashed through the house, sticking my head through Dylan's bedroom door to announce my departure. Flinging the door shut behind me, I walked to town as my car was still at my flat.  
  
Coming home, I felt pretty pleased with myself. I managed to get the perfect presents for each one of my new friends. I think I'm seeing them tomorrow at a Christmas party with all of the cast and crew.  
  
Walking towards Dylan's house, I saw Thomas park on the drive. As he got out, I ran up to him to give him a hug, to thank him for everything he's done for me in the past few days. However, as he turned round, there was a huge frown on his face, his hair was messy, and a saw faint lines on his face, indicating that he's been crying.   
  
"I need to talk to you." His voice was quiet and monotone, he sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Er sure. Let me just put my stuff inside and we can take a walk." All of a sudden growing very nervous, I quickly unlocked the door and ran up the stairs to put everyone's presents in my room. I bumped into Dylan on my way back out through the door, and told him that I would be home in a few minutes.  
  
Thomas was till waiting in the exact same spot that he was in when I left him there. We started to walk in silence for a while, but I was desperate to know what he wanted to talk about, so I finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I started to fiddle with my fingers, anxious to hear what he has to say.   

"Can we sit down?" You have to be kidding, just tell me! As we sat down on the nearest bench Thomas let out a small sigh, and turned towards me. He lifted his head and started to speak.  
  
"I can't do this anymore." My heart sank and I couldn't think of a single word to say. Can't do what? Have I done something wrong? What does he mean? I opened my mouth to try and speak, but he wasn't finished. "I can't keep pretending that I'm okay with you being so close to Dylan. I can't keep forcing a smile whenever I see you two laughing. I can't hide the jealousy when I see you two together. I can't pretend that I don't care that you would rather spend every minute you have with him, rather than with me. I just....can't. Because it's killing me. And do you know why it's killing me? Because when we went on that amazing date, I realised something. I realised I loved you. And I still do. But I couldn't say it because you don't feel the same. I would have ruined every chance I had of being with you. So I pushed all of my feelings away. But I can't do it anymore."  
  
I'm stunned into an extremely painful silence. Thomas' big brown eyes are looking straight into mine, pleading for me to say something. For a moment, I want to say that I love him too, that we can be together. But he's right, I don't feel the same way.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." 

 "You don't have to say anything. But I can't be around you anymore, you have to know that." Water spills out of his eyes as he says this, and he stands up to leave. But I stand up as well."

"That's not right. You're one of my best friends. You can't just get up and leave. You can't just walk away."

"I have to." He tried to walk but I stand out in front of him, blocking his path.

"Why are you doing this? What is so terrible about me being friends with Dylan? Why is this such a problem? How is it fair that neither me or Dylan are aloud to have relationships because of our friendship? I don't understand!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES LOTTIE, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM."  
  
With that, he walks straight past me. I stand there for what feels like hours. Completely oblivious to everything that goes on around me.

 

 

  
  
I'm in love with Dylan. 


	20. A Christmas To Remember

*Dylan's POV*  
  
Christmas morning, Thank God I remembered to buy and wrap presents back in September, otherwise I's be screwed right now, as The Maze Runner has completely taken over my life. I don't think I've ever worked so hard on a movie before in my entire career. Of course having Lottie around more than usual has really helped, she's kept me grounded throughout the whole process. We are both going to the work Christmas party later, which is being held at this big posh hall, but for now, we have time to ourselves.  
  
Silently creeping out of my bed, I tip-toe into Lottie's room. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I step in. Quickly, I turned on the lights and started to jump on her bed, screaming in her ear that it's Christmas and she has to get up right now or Santa might take the presents back. Obviously, she wasn't amused. I genuinely didn't know what time it was, but I was sure as hell about to be told.  
  
"DYLAN IT'S SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. WE HAVE A DAY OFF TODAY. DAY. OFF. COME BACK WHEN IT'S THE AFTERNOON." I was quite impressed at how loud she could scream considering the time.

"Yeah I'm now aware that it's six o'clock. But get up." I patted her head and got off the bed. I strutted out of the room, making an effort to slam the door behind me. I heard an annoyed groan coming from her room, and her bed squeaking, telling me she was actually getting up. That worked much better than I thought.  
  
There weren't many presents to be opened this year, apart from the one's that we had got each other. I grabbed the one with my name neatly written on a Christmas tree-shaped label which is attached to it, and smiled with delight before unwrapping my gift. Inside was a photo album, with "Our Best Moments:)" written on the front with the same neat handwriting that was on the label. Flicking through the album, there were photos of me and Lottie from when we were seven years old all the way up to now. The first photo was taken at my seventh birthday party, Lottie is dressed as a princess, and me a cowboy. The last one is a selfie we took on set, the first day Lottie did my makeup for the film. It was perfect. I pulled her into a massive bear hug, we laughed and looked at some of the photos in the album, but then after a while I insisted that she opened the one I got her.   
  
She picked up the small box which was sitting under our pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree. As she opened it, a confused look spread across her face as she was met with a small white box. Pulling off the lid, she gasped when she saw the bracelet. It took me ages to find people who could create the perfect one. On the inside it reads, "Dear Lottie, you may not know this as I don't say it enough, but I have, do, and always will treasure you. And I hope that this bracelet can remind you of that every day. Love Dylan.". Tears fill her eyes as she grabs me to pull me into another hug. 

"Thank you." She whispered as we finally let go.  
  
The rest of the morning and afternoon are spent pigging out on chocolates and watching every Christmas movie we can think of. When the sky becomes dark, Lottie disappears upstairs to get ready for the party tonight. Meanwhile, I finish watching the remaining half an hour of the final Home Alone movie in our marathon. When it ends, I head upstairs to get changed as well.  
  
It doesn't take me long to get ready, so I'm back downstairs before Lottie is. However I'm just about to go and find out what could possibly be taking her so long, when I hear her door open.  
My jaw drops to the floor when I see her. She's wearing a beautiful emerald green dress. It had a lacy pattern around the neck but otherwise is non decorated all the way down to her ankles. Her hair is plaited to one side, and her makeup is natural, not too overdone. In a word, stunning. 

"You look amazing." She drops her head down, and I can see her cheeks turning pink.

"So do you, Mr O'Brien." She says, giggling.

"Shall we?" I say, holding out my arm for her to hold on to.

"Yep." She says in return, popping the P.  
  
Arriving at the venue of the party, there are at least fifty photographers outside. I see Lottie stiffen up beside me and I grab her hand.

"It's okay, I won't let them do anything to you." I say, trying to be a soothing as I can. I think it works, as she nods, takes a deep breath and nods towards the door of the car. I open it, stepping out, and run around to the other side of the car, to open the door for Lottie. Walking past the mob of photographers, we're given an extra nudge by body guards, however I can still hear all of the questions been thrown at me and Lottie.  
  
"Dylan is this your girlfriend?"  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"What's her name?"  
"Why are you keeping this from the public?"  
"Is there something you don't want us to know?"  
  
Finally we make it into the building. I turn to Lottie and apologies for the questions but she said it's only what she expected.  
The building we walked into is spectacular. It's grand hall with pieces of incredible art scattered around it. It has a shiny floor, and a very tall ceiling. There is a large, open staircase, directly opposite the entrance, with a golden banister along side it. A man in a suit offers us a glass of champagne as we arrive. I see all of the cast and crew members talking to one another, but I also see some people who I've never met before.   
  
As we enter the main hall, Thomas is the first person Lottie goes to. I feel jealous for a moment before I remember that she's Thomas', not mine. Not that I've ever thought her being mine before, obviously.  
  
Hang on. Who's that blonde girl with Thomas? Oh no, Penny. What's she doing here? I haven't seen her in years. And WHY is she holding hands with Thomas?   
Both Lottie and Thomas are calm, as if this isn't news to Lottie. Soon, they share a quick hug before Thomas and Penny disappear into a different crowd, whilst Lottie returns to my side.  
  
Before I have a chance to ask Lottie anything, she starts to speak. "Thomas wants to talk to you." She says, turning to face me.

"Oh okay. Why?" I ask, thinking that it will probably have something to do with what him and Lottie were just talking about.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Lottie replies.

"Alright, I'll just go find him." I say, scanning the crowd to find Thomas. When I spot him, I quickly walk over before he starts talking to someone else. Thankfully, Penny isn't with him.  
  
"Hey, Lottie said you wanted to talk to me." I say, grabbing his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yeah." He sounds like it's important and I'm now sure it's about Lottie, or he would have told both of us. "Just ask her out. Come on, bro. It's obvious you like her. Everyone knows it. And they also know that she likes you as well. We're all waiting for someone to make a move. And since I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, I'm giving it a nudge. You know, to get the ball rolling. You should see you two. The way you look at each other, and the way you spend every minute you have spare talking to each other."  
  
I smile, realising he's right. I've spent more time thinking and wanting to be around Lottie then I have any other girl I've been with. I've wanted her company more then I have anyone else's. When I need someone, she's the one I go to. When no one else is there, I know she will be. And I know that I would do exactly the same for her. I know that I would give up everything if it meant making her happy. I now know why I felt so jealous every single time she was around Thomas. All this time I thought it was friendship. I thought that it was just what friends did. But now I know. Now I know I do it because I love her.  
  
"Thank you!" I manage to say to Thomas before running to find Lottie. I need to tell her. She's still standing exactly where she was five minutes ago. I almost crash into her before I stop myself. I take a deep breath.   
  
"I love you. And it's taken me far too long to realise this, but I love you. Everything about you, all the small things you don't like about yourself. I love every one of them. And even if you don't feel the same, I need you to know now before you meet someone else. Because if you did, and you didn't know how I felt, then I would only have regrets for the rest of my life. So I'm telling you now, that you are the one single person in this world who could keep me happy for the rest of my life. I love you, Lottie. And I always will."  
  
"I love you too." She whispers. I lean towards her and kiss her. For a moment, everything else around us stops, and it's only us two in the entire world. A small giggle escapes her lips as she pecks me on the cheek.

"Some feelings are worth telling sometimes." I whisper in her ear.

"I agree." She whispers back.

  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from my sister:
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this! I'm so grateful for the people who have taken time to read my first ever fanfiction!  
> I have really enjoyed doing this so please let me know if you have enjoyed reading it as much as I haven enjoyed writing it!  
> I would love to write another one so if you think I should then please let me know :)


End file.
